


Two Words

by ReneerDymphna



Series: The Frozen Dream [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words, that’s all it took to start this whole mess. Well more than just two words, a ton of liquor and my hormones are mostly to blame but these words are what changed everything. One moment I’m just a winter spirit, the next...I’m something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NR for now, will rate as needed. This will be completed by xmas (short and sweet) Max of 3-4 chapters. They will most likely be short but will be updated daily.
> 
> Put underage since Jack will be 17.....but he's been around for a while now so I'm not really going to go all pedo with this.

Two words, that’s all it took to start this whole mess. Well more than just two words, a ton of liquor and my hormones are mostly to blame but these words are what changed everything. One moment I’m just a winter spirit, the next...I’m something more. Let me back track here to when I first heard those two words. 

I was in North‘s workshop, I had been feeling a bit unwell for about a month when I decided to finally reach out for some help from the jolly old man himself. More like his Yeti‘s, who knew they happened to be as skilled at modern medicine as much as building toys! Anyways, it all began there.

~~~

“Jack,” North started, “This is serious business, yeah?” the older man had to hold in an annoyed groan as I continued my mini giggle fit. 

“North, I know I’m usually the one pulling pranks....but this, this is good!” I said as I continued to laugh.

“Listen, I know this may be hard to accept. You being male and all....but Jack, you're pregnant!” North all but yelled, his deep voice and choice of words finally silencing my laughter.

“You’re kidding me, right?” I asked my throat getting that closed up feeling as I tried to remember how to breath, my stomach doing those flip flops that it has been so loving to do lately. “How did this happen, when?!” I all but demanded but in my mind I knew just who and when, it was at North’s party just over a month back to celebrate the beginning of the Christmas season once again. I had rather enjoyed a fruity flavored drink that he had set out in a festive bowl....and one led to another and well...”You know who Jack, it’s Aster’s.” North’s voice cut through my thoughts of that night with the answer I knew to be true. 

“Well.....shit.” Was all a managed to voice as I fell back into one of North’s over sized lounge chairs.

“You want I should call him and the others? Have them come?” The older man offered, obviously trying to help me remain calm. Not that I could have, my lungs barely pulling enough air in for me to remain awake. Did I need to breathe? I can’t remember, my mind is barely working. “Sure” I answer finally though not sure why them being here would help any, but I had no other ideas.

Nodding, North walked over to his main console near the globe and turned on the beacon to call the others to him, “Isn’t that only for when the children are in danger?” I asked, turning North smiled fondly at me from across the room, “Jack you died technically still a child, yeah? Plus problem you have is huge! Like my belly!” He added a soft laugh as he slapped himself loudly on his stomach. “We will need all guardians to help with this, Christmas is just few days away! It’s most important holiday!” 

Smiling slightly I shook my head, this old man had such an ego....but he always knew just what to say. He reminded me a lot of my father in that way. “North, you are insane.” Laughing loudly in what could only be the laugh of Santa, he ho~ho~ho’ed out, “You just now learning this?” Even as I felt myself relaxing slightly his words 'You're pregnant' continued ringing in my ears and I knew nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth was the first to arrived followed quickly by Sandy. Both seemed very flustered at being summoned. It didn’t take long to fill them in on the big news, more like North couldn’t keep his mouth shut for more than 5 seconds it seemed. That eggnog he was drinking I had a feeling wasn’t just eggnog.

“Jack, this is huge!” Tooth all but screamed as she hovered around me, her wings ghosting me with a light breeze as she circled. “How long until you show, are they Pooka? Human?” She continued talking with increasing speed, obviously more excited than I was about the whole situation. Behind her I could see Sandy starting to form bassinets out of his sandy and large smile on the silent mans face, his sand seeming to sparkle more brightly.

“Where is that giant rabbit, he knows beacon is call to come now! Not like Easter is soon! Christmas is most important!” No sooner did North finish his sentence did Aster make his appearance, he jumped out of a circular hole in the ground which quickly closed behind him leaving a single aster flower. “I’m here you over sized excuse of a holiday, what has happened? Is it Pitch?” He asked walking toward the group, he took a look around the 4, raising an eyebrow at Tooth’s non-stop chatter and Sandy making sand based baby needs. “Is it a threat against the children we will rely on in the future? Why does Jack look like he wants to vomit?” 

Before North could speak Tooth turned at hearing Aster’s voice, “Aster! Oh My god~ Congrats!” She squealed finally leaving me be for a moment while hearing returned to my ears. Flying top speeds over to him he got the same treatment I did, followed up with even more questions. “Why didn’t you tell us you two became a couple?! Of course I could see the way you looked at each other and North had a bed with Sandy of when it would finally happen! But oh my gosh, I’m so happy for you both! You might be able to bring back the Pooka!” she continued on and on as Aster slowly turned more and more pale, only catching every few words but getting the general point of what she had been saying. “What do you mean, ‘bring back the pooka’? Just who is having a baby?” Aster stumbled back slightly, only to find North had moved behind him a firm hand holding him standing, “Why you my dear friend, with Jack!” a large smile filled up the large mans face as Aster turned to look at him a sense of dread filling his eyes as it all clicked. 

After North patted him on the back his emerald eyes flew over to meet mine for just a moment before I found watching my hands as I rolled them rather interesting. “Is this true?” He asked, I could hear the soft thump of his feet as he walked over to me, only stopping a few inches in front of me. I chanced moving my eyes to look down at his feet, it was obviously the wrong move as he brought out his hand to pull my chin up to look at him the hope in his eyes almost making me want to cry, my own hope rising that he wouldn’t be mad. Since when had I cared if he was mad, I didn’t know. “Jack?” His voice almost broke as he forced it out the hope behind that single word, my name making me almost want to cry. “Yes, it’s true” I finally spoke after a few short moments, praying that the hope in his eyes to be that I was pregnant and not the other way around. It didn’t take long for me to receive my answer as Aster grabbed me up, burying his face in my neck, “Thank Manny, thank you. I’m so happy.” he sobbed the feeling of his tears hot on my chilled skin.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening went fairly smooth, Aster refused to leave my side for a second. Once it was time to settle down he followed me into the guest room at Norths, climbing in beside me. My mind was still swimming over the events of the day, the thought that I was going to be a father...err mother. How was this even at all possible? All North and his Yeti’s could figure was it had something to do with being brought back by Manny and his having some great plan in mind. Sometimes I think that he should stick to being the man on the moon and leave all of us here on Earth alone. 

The only thing more shocking to waking up with the overgrown rabbit curled around me like a personal heated blanket, was the feeling of being overly full. The skin on my stomach felt as though it could rip, reaching a hand down while shoving off Aster’s arm off I quickly found the reason for that feeling. My stomach was huge! Huge, huge! I gasped, my hands running over my new much rounder belly. My movement and sound must have woken Aster since the next thing I knew his arm was back around me, his hand landing on my my belly. “Morning Snowflake, how my babes doing?” Somewhat stunned I responded with an, “Ahh....okay?” A soft rumbling was his reply, it seemed to start in his chest vibrating me just slightly as he placed his head on top of mine rubbing his chin around mumbling the word, “mine” repeatedly. Smiling I settled back down, enjoying his warmth.

The one thing to break this moment of comfort was of course my stomach growling like a wild beast in seek of food. I never really had to worry about food before now, but it seemed the small lives now growing and taking form in my belly had other things in mind. Aster moved, uncurling from around me and quickly standing. “Sounds like the little buggers are hungry.” he said as he left the room, I assumed to get something to eat. Getting up for me seemed a whole lot harder than I thought it would be, I felt like a turtle stuck on it’s back as I rolled back and forth grabbing onto a table next to the bed in order to get myself up and standing. Once on my feet though the world began to spin, my sight getting spotty. The world was going dark as I hear a loud crashed followed by Aster yelling my name. Everything became suddenly light as I felt my body being lifted, I could hear Aster talking but for the life of me I could't tell what he was saying as everything went black.

When the next time I awoke the first thing I could smell was cleaner, opening my eyes I looked around. I was in one of North examination rooms again, grunting slightly as I shifted my vision became filled with my friends. North and Tooth to my right, Sandy and Aster to my left. Aster took hold of my hand tears forming in his eyes, “Are you alright Snowflake?” he asked softly, voice shaking. I could only nod my throat feeling like a dessert. Aster was quick with fetching a cup of cool water with bendy straw, holding the cup he lifted the straw to my mouth. I drank down the cool fluid quickly and voiced the first question to hit my mind, “What happened?”

North was the one to answer that question, his face suddenly looking his age, “Jack, it’s the kits....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I'm thinking one more chapter (maybe 2) and it's done. It may have a sad ending, but if so I will be writing a sequel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -=gasp=- Two chapters in one day! lol granted they are both very short. I will be finishing this tomorrow.

North was the one to answer that question, his face suddenly looking beyond his age, “Jack, it’s the kits....” he took a deep breath pausing before he continued, “they are feeding off your life force in order to grow. I’m afraid if we don’t terminate, you may not survive birthing them.”

“Them?” I asked, “As in multiples?” North nodded, “Yes, the ultrasound we had done when you collapsed showed three. Three Pooka kits, two girls and one boy. They seem to be growing rapidly which is the cause for your blacking out. They won’t take much longer maturing but I fear what toll it will take on your body.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I looked around at every ones face, not a single eye was dry. “Look guys, it’s me Jack! If Pitch was unable to take me down, no way becoming a parent will!” I forced a smile as I finished. Aster was having none of it as he place my drink down, placing a hand on top of each of my shoulders, “Jack! As much as saying this hurts, I can’t let you do this. It’s not worth it, worth losing you.” 

“Aster is right.” North chimed in. “Even if you do manage to carry them to term, there is no guarantee that the kits will survive after birth. This is something the world has not seen before.” Tooth turned and fled the room, sobbing loudly. Sandy pointed toward the way she left and went to follow her, most likely to comfort the crying woman. 

“This is my decision guys, and I’m sorry....” I began a small smile forming on my lips, my hands going to my belly feeling the soft movements of the kits, my children underneath my fingers, “but I was not able to have children during my human life, there is no way I am giving up that chance now...no price is too high, even my own life to bring three new ones into this world.” Reaching up and removing Aster’s hands from my shoulders I brought them down and placed them on my stomach so he could also feel the movement of his kits, “Should something happen, I know I can trust you to look after our babies. Right, Aster?” I met his emerald eyes with my sky blue as a sob escaped his lips. “Of course, I would care for them until my last breath Jack.” Nodding I turned to North, “Then it is decided. North I trust you and the others would support us in this decision?” 

Wiping a tear from his eyes North could only nod, for once the giant man was at a loss for words but still had a small smile forming. I knew that no matter the outcome that this was a blessing, one I would gladly accept no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter. There will be a character death here just a warning

The next few days went by in a blur, Aster had moved me to his warren with him. We shared a room and meals together. We even bathed together every night. He helped me with getting around and always made sure to let me know he was there. I could feel a warmth growing in my chest every time he said my name or smiled at me. I thanked Manny every night he rose for this chance to find someone who cared for me and to fall in love. Usually this would happen before having children, but in our line of work things never seemed to go the normal way. 

I still look back on the day before I had the kits with fondness. Me and Aster had decided to have lunch out under a tree beside the dye river. A simple meal of sandwiches and a fresh weed salad. Talking about our plans for after the children, how the room next to his was about ready and just needed a fresh coat of paint. We had decided on sky blue, the color of my eyes. Aster had argued that it was the most beautiful blue he had ever seen and how he loved waking up to it everyday and was sure our kits would as well. I had no come back to that so it was settled. As we finished our meal I remember he was leaning over to place the plates back in the basket when I bend forward as much as my belly would allow and placed a quick soft kiss on his lips. The startled look he gave me had me laughing, all until he kissed me. The two of us laid under that tree for hours exchanging soft kisses as we dozed. 

The next morning started off as any other had recently, Me and Aster in his bed nest. His hand caressing my belly as he whispered soft words of affection as I awoke. I felt a bit more cramped than usual, but chalked it up to the end being near. Aster had become worried as I struggled to stand out of the bed a wave of sharp pain causing me to gasp and bend over, my hands flying to my lower belly a moan escaping my lips. “Jack, what’s wrong? Is it the kits?” Nodding I said, “I think it’s time.” another wave of sharp pain hitting me, “But North scheduled to remove them via surgery next week!” groaning I snapped back, “Tell that to them!” Aster was quick to scoop me up and open a hole in the ground to North’s jumping through without a moments pause.

At the other side it was a flash of Yeti’s and North bellowing out orders as Aster held me until they had one of those uncomfortable hospital beds to place me on. He repeated comforting words of “It’s alright, we are here now. You’re safe.” I’m not sure how much I believed him as I cursed his very existence with each new wave of pain, it was growing stronger now. “It’s getting close” I hear North say, “We need to move him now!” my bed was moved swiftly into a bright lit room, Aster helped me to sit up as the Yeti moved and put an epidural in my spine. It was an odd pressure, but immediately after I could feel my lower body going numb. As they laid me down I had heart monitors placed around my chest and a IV hooked up to pump fluids and if needed blood into my body. They next put up a curtain across my chest. I suppose so I wouldn’t freak out seeing them cut into me, I found my head swimming and my worry fading away as the medication kicked in. Aster was sat next to my head as they hand my arms strapped down on either side of me to keep them out of the way. He held my hand with one his own while stroking my head with the other, “It’s going to be ok love, you and the kits are going to be just fine.” Smiling a nodded slightly, feeling a bit giggly on the medication. “The Yeti better not shed inside of me while they are in there!” I joked, Aster smiled slightly at that as I heard North telling the Yeti’s it was time to start. 

The whole process felt odd, more of a pulling itchy feeling. Aster peeked over the curtain once, and from the look in his eyes he was not a man that could handle the sight of blood. His hand gripped mine more firmly as he once again said, “It’s going to be fine.” I’m not sure if it was more for himself or me that he said it but I agreed with an, “I’m ok, it will all be ok.” A feeling of pressure knocked the air from my lungs and north yelled, “Here comes the first” followed a moment later by, “It’s a girl!” I turned as a Yeti came around the corner with a small bundle of white fur with light grey markings wrapped in a pink blanket, the kit was handed to Aster who held her as though she would break, “What a beauty.” he whispered showing me our first daughter as her eyes opened, a clear sky blue, “Like her Momma.” he said a fond smile lighting his face. All worry seemed to leave him as we both smiled. Another pressure and yell from North, “Here’s another! A girl!” again a yeti brought a small bundle, black this time with teal markings in a pink blanket. Handing her Aster her eyes already open, they matched her beautiful markings. “Lovely” he whispered, looking over at me. Before I could respond the pressure returned as North called out, “It’s a boy!” The Yetis brought over the boy this time, a little grey kit with black markings like his father. Emerald eyes staring out at the world around him. The Yeti pulled over a large bassinet type bed for the newborns and placed the boy in it after showing him to us, leaving the other two for Aster to put the girls in once ready. 

After he placed the girls in next to their sibling the 3 squirmed and snuggled up yawning as they fell asleep. Moving to sit back beside me Aster leaned over and gave me a quick kiss, “I’m proud of you Snowflake.” Grinning I replied with, “And here you were worried.” Not a few moments after that the machine I was hooked up to started going nutty. The pressure in my chest returned but this time felt more like it had taken hold of my heart and squeezed. The pain radiating up into my neck and down my arms, my face twisting in pain as Aster yelled out, “What’s going on, what happened!” North quickly pulled him away from me and from the room, fighting the old man trying to return to my side North told him, “You need to leave, we need room to help him. Trust me old friend, I will save him.” Tears forming in Aster’s eyes he nodded as he allowed himself to be escorted out by some of the Yetis to an area for him to wait.

I cried out in pain, confused as to why he left so quickly but North was by my side as they took the curtain down a needle in his hand. He held the tube that led from the fluid bag to my arm and stuck it in. As the medicine flowed in he turned to me, “Just relax Jack, we need to settle your heart rate down so we can stop the bleeding. You are having a heart attack. Do not fear, we got you, you will be ok.” A sad smile formed on his face as he told me this, and the look in his eyes let me know that he did not fully believe it himself. 

About 20 minutes passed before Aster got to see North again, the other two guardians had joined him during his wait. The old man walked out, hands firmly in his pockets. As North approached Aster stood, hoping for the best but as they locked gazes the hope drained from his eyes, “No, don’t.....NO!” He screamed as North just shook his head, “I’m sorry, we did all that we could...” Aster pushed past North ignoring his call to wait. Tooth and Sandy looked at each other and then North, “I’m so sorry Aster..” he sobbed as Tooth fluttered over and embraced the larger man tears flowing from her eyes.

Aster bursted through to the room they had Jack in, the kits already moved to a warmer area to rest. Jacks body still lay on the table, covered by a thin white sheet as the Yeti’s moved around shutting off the heart machines alarm that was going off showing a flat line. “No...” Aster sobbed and he moved over, pulling the sheet back from Jack’s face. “Snowflake...we agreed it was going to be ok, that you would be ok. You lied!” He cried, collapsing onto his knees throwing his body over Jacks. 

It was a few days until my funeral, Aster had decided to return me to the very lake in which I was reborn as Jack Frost. The night was a full moon, he felt it was only fitting. Only the other Guardians and a few spirits bared witness as Aster carried me to the middle of the lake, walking carefully over the ice to the large opening made in the middle for my body. As he lowered me into the water he whispered his promise to me, “I will keep our kits safe, they will know of their mother who loved them so much. I will tell them stories of you, I promise only good ones.” Tears flowed from his eyes, dripping onto me and he smiled a small, sad smile. “I’ll miss you buddy....love..mate. We will meet again, this I promise you Manny as my witness.” he finished as he let my body sink into the water. Turning he walked back to the others, all forming a circle as the hugged each other crying. 

In the sky, the moon glowed with a shine that seemed magical. Some might even say it was able to grant a wish on such a beautiful night. Manny sat watching over the funeral, in his hand sat Jack’s staff. He twirled in once, a knowing smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad ending, I don't normally do them. This will be having a sequel. I'll try to get a chapter out on xmas, I don't like ending on a sad note :)
> 
> Happy Holidays to all~


End file.
